


Caboose Fluff Fic

by Agent_Washyngton



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Washyngton/pseuds/Agent_Washyngton





	Caboose Fluff Fic

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!!” Church was screaming after finding out Caboose was okay. Caboose had been turned into a child due to an attack from Felix. Church after opening up the armor and finding a small child went from: worrying, relief, and to fuck.  
“Is Chuwch okay?” Caboose asked, wearing only a big pair of underwear and a big t-shirt.  
Washington scooped him into his arms, as he watched Church have a mental breakdown over Caboose’s new age.  
“He will be fine.” Wash said with a reassuring smile.  
“Did I do something bad?” Caboose asked, looking like he was about to cry  
“N-No, no, not at all. Someone else did…”  
Caboose seemed to accept the answer. He began to suck his thumb and nuzzle into Wash. Wash put both arms around him and walked over to the other Reds and Blues.  
“Caboose is a child now. What do we do?”  
“Well, he is vulnerable.” Doyle said. “Take some shore leave. I know a place you can all stay.”  
“Awesome! We get some vacation!!” Grif yelled  
“What…? No.” Sarge said. “I have so many good kills and gonna have a murder boner soon.”  
“You don’t have to join-” Grif said crossing his fingers.  
“Lopez and I are staying.”  
“Me Aléjate de la Naranja.” Lopez said, in his broken Spanish  
“But, sir-” Simmons started  
“Nope, and you go, go boss Grif around.”  
Shortly after, Doc and Donut walked over holding hands. Ever since Doc came back, he and Donut have been spending a lot of time together; plus, other things personal things.  
“Hey, guys.” Donut and Doc said  
“What is all the commotion about?” Donut asked  
“Me!” Caboose shouted and nearly jumped out of Wash’s arms.  
“Caboose!” Wash accidentally yelled, catching him, and putting him on the ground. “Caboose, don’t do that. You could have gotten hurt.” Caboose just stared at him for a second before responding.  
“Agent Washingtub is mean!” He cried and ran away towards Donut and Doc. Donut picked up Caboose. “Did Agent Wash yell at you?”  
“Yes!” He said, sniffling.  
Wash stood off to the side watching them calm down Caboose. He felt awful for making him cry. ‘Caboose is just high energy. Always has been, and he was just excited.’ Wash thought.  
“He is not that mean. He just doesn’t want you to get hurt.” Doc said. Caboose nodded and ran back over to Wash.  
“I am sowwy, Wash.”  
“I am sorry, too.”  
“What now?” Carolina asked as she finished calming down Church. “Caboose is a kid, well more so, now.”  
“Pack up and go on leave!” Grif exclaimed with his bags packed.


End file.
